


Green

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Green is a creative color sometimes, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't in love and he's totally not jealous. Not at all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219902) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Loki set in his chambers, gazing out the window. It was a beautiful day in Asgard and he should’ve been out in the garden, enjoying it. Instead, he set on his window seat and watched you out the window. You had a flower crown in your hair as you walked around with your friends. He sighed longingly. Even though he was the prince, he knew you wouldn’t give him the time of day. You were too beautiful for him, too perfect.

“Brother, what are you doing?” Thor asked. Loki jumped then and glared at his brother.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Loki hissed.

“I did.” Thor said. “I do have manners.” Loki snorted.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Loki said, turning away from the window to look at his brother.

“You are in love with her.” Thor said, smirking. Loki blushed but tried to look serious.

“I am not.” Loki said. “She’s a friend. That’s it. No love.”

“I believe that’s what Jane calls “friend zone”.” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes. “Well, brother, if you’re not in love with (y/n), then how about a bet.”

“And what’s that?” Loki asked. Thor smiled.

“There’s a ball coming up in a couple days,” Thor began. “You and she will both bring dates. If you aren’t in love with her, then you will not be jealous and I will be your personal servant for one day.” Loki smiled, but it quickly vanished.

“And if I lose, which I won’t.”

“Then you must ask her out on a date. Properly. No sending clones or illusions to do it.” Loki sighed.

“Fine.” Loki said. Thor offered his hand to shake on it. Loki grabbed his hand and smiled. “When I win, all my leather needs shined up nicely.” Thor just laughed.

****

The night of the ball came. The palace was lit up and shining nicely. Thor was arm and arm with Jane, who was so excited about her first Asgardian ball. Loki came in with a young maiden that was your friend. She was smiling, mainly due to the fact that the prince had brought her over you. Thor approached the pair.

“Good evening.” Thor said, smiling at Loki’s date as she curtsied for him.

“Isn’t my date marvelous?” Loki asked. “Have you seen (y/n) this evening?”

“Here she comes now.” Thor said, pointing to the main doors. Loki turned to see you walking in on Fandral’s arm. You were wearing a dress made of (f/c) silk and had a beautiful flower pin in your hair. You looked stunning.

“Ow!” Loki’s date said. “You’re grip is strong my prince.” Thor laughed.

“Enjoy your evening.” He said, taking Jane’s arm and returning to the other side of the ballroom.

****

As the evening wore on, Loki’s attention with his date was nonexistent and she ended up dancing with Hogun. Loki stood off to the side and watched as Fandral spun you around to the upbeat music and held you close at the slow. He saw Fandral whispering in your ear and his hand being placed on your butt. You giggled and nodded at something he said. He took your hand and started to lead you out of the ballroom. Loki knew he was going to regret this, but he couldn’t let that happen.

“Stop!” Loki called. Thor looked over at Jane and smiled. You and Fandral turned to look at Loki.

“Hello Prince Loki.” Fandral said. Loki pulled you away from him.

“You can’t leave with him!” Loki said.

“And just why not?” You asked, putting your hands on your hips.

“Because I’m in love with you!” Loki said. Your eyes widened. Fandral and Thor made eye contact. Thor was grinning broadly and Fandral couldn’t help but laugh. “What is it warrior?”

“We were all waiting to see how long it would take you to say that.” Fandral said. He gave you a little push towards Loki. “Have a good evening you two.” He bowed then left. You looked at Loki and smiled.

“So, you love me?” You asked. He absent mindedly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Ah…well…would you like to dance?” He asked. You smiled and took his hand, letting him lead you to the dance floor.

“Hey Loki?” You asked after a minute.

“Yes?”

“Green really is your color, isn’t it?” He just smiled and spun you.


End file.
